


fever

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except K2, F/M, Fever, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Whumptober 2018, sorry - Freeform, the RebelCaptain is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “Cassian, I’m fine. It’s just a fever. Doesn’t mean I’m sick.”“‘Just a fever?!’“|~~~|Jyn has a fever.  She also doesn’t care.





	fever

“Jyn, you can’t just stay out here and continue working when you’re like this!”  
“Like what?” she fired back, shooting Cassian a glare over her shoulder as she continued to stalk toward the briefing room. “I’m perfectly fine.”  
“No, you are _not._ ” He grasped for her shoulder and, upon gripping it, she hissed in pain even as he turned her. Quickly he dropped his hand as her own flew to her shoulder.  
“Sorry, I forgot abo—“  
She cut his apology off. “Cassian, I’m _fine._ It’s just a fever. Doesn’t mean I’m sick.”  
“ _‘Just_ a fever?!’ Jyn, fevers are signs of _infection!_ You need to get your shoulder checked out again, at the least.”  
She snorted and rolled her eyes, taking a step back. “It’s fine. Just sore.”  
“It’s been over two months. You should be okay by now.”  
“Says the man who hasn’t cared he cracked his ribs since three rotations after.”  
Cassian leveled her with a flat stare before throwing his hands up, turning and walking away.  
“Fine. Fine! If you want General Syndulla to kick you out of the briefing and get after you about not going to the med bay at the first sign of infection, that’s your call. Just make sure to tell her that I tried to get you to go.”  
Jyn snorted, folding her arms despite wincing as she watched Cassian leave. Now that she thought about it, her shoulder _was_ throbbing, and it _did_ feel a bit worse than normal….  
She shook her head. No. She’d go to the briefing. If she had to leave early because of her shoulder, then so what? It probably wasn’t a big deal, anyway.


End file.
